


Remnants

by theninjadalek



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: jason is more than a little spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theninjadalek/pseuds/theninjadalek
Summary: After Jason comes back, he's a bit different.Loosely connected to https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212907





	1. Afterimages

You can see last moments in a dead man's eyes

There’s fire in Jason’s eyes, burning bright behind his pupils. The red blaze stands out vivid against its background of sea-green eyes that glow slightly with the acid bright power of the Lazarus pit. Further into his eyes, behind the fire, Jason’s last sight is etched deep. Red numbers flashing. Zeroes and a steel door.  
In the dark, it becomes apparent that Jason is a child of the pit. The silence of his heavy boots against the ground and the ease with which he fades into the shadows are a product of Talia’s careful retraining of his newly killer instincts. His silence is made darker and more deadly by the influence of something ancient and quietly vicious. His grin, wide and sharp, is a remnant of the Robin he once was, brightness snuffed out and relit with vengeful fire. A streak of white in the front of his hair flashes bright in the darkness, matching the color of the razor sharp teeth in his predator’s smile. The most striking things are his eyes. They glow with barely restrained wrath and killing instinct under a layer of cold calculation, brilliant and poison green. And there, in the center of his eyes, sit the flames and fire of his death. Look long enough and the pit looks back from inside the eyes of the new Lazarus


	2. Cicatrix- scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars like his aren't meant for the living.

       Jason Todd is a patchwork of scars. His skin is criss-crossed with lines left behind from being torn apart and put back together again and again. Bullet holes make uneven starbursts and burns leave behind smudges and brands. The stark slashes of skin shredded by a crowbar and later crossed by a whip intersect over his shoulders, chest, and back. Little marks of healed lacerations and abrasions pepper his arms, legs, neck, and face. Jason's neck is banded at the front with a thin white line of scar tissue, a remnant of a cut throat.

       Most prominent of all his scars is a Y-shaped mark, long since healed from sloppy stitches. It reaches its arms from collar bone to collar bone and stretches down his middle to just past the end of his rib cage. In some spot the skin is healed over higher than in others. The doctor used a whip stitch instead of a ladder stitch to close the incision up. Faster, but less neat and with imperfect joins. After all, there wasn't any special concern for how the stitches on a dead body would heal

 


End file.
